


Systematic, Hydromatic, Ultramatic

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash, Sickass automail mods, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the beating Lan Fan's automail took during the Promised Day, she comes to Winry for a tune-up.
Relationships: Lan Fan/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, Anonymous





	Systematic, Hydromatic, Ultramatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodmoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodmoney/gifts).



"Oh my god," Winry said, taking in the wreckage of Lan Fan's automail arm. "Oh my _god,_ I had to rush the fitting but I know this isn't my fault, the fuck did you _do_ to it?!?"

Laf Fan thought for a moment. "Butchered a homunculus repeatedly, weathered a soul-fueled energy shockwave, fled from two other homunculi. The final straw was probably while I was dangling from a staircase with two grown men holding onto me."

" _Oh_ my _god_ ," Winry said again, grabbing Lan Fan's arm and dragging her into the house. "I never thought I'd be unlucky enough to have a worse patient than Ed, but you managed it! I told you, didn't I? It's not about whether you could make yourself recover-"

"The _nerves_ need _time_ to _integrate,_ " Lan Fan said in time with her. "I remember. There wasn't time."

Winry shoved a small mountain of scrap metal off her work bench, revealing a bedraggled sketchpad. "Well there is _now,_ because you were in such a rush to get in fighting shape that you fucked over everything you'd have spent years doing basic PT on if you did this the right way. I am doing so many fittings, this is going to be _beyond_ custom, and if I have to lock you in our guest bedroom to make sure you don't stress _one wire_ before you're fully healed I will."

"I could do a full flexibility workout in an eight-by-eight cube," Lan Fan said for no discernable reason.

"Then I will _tie you to the bed._ " That would be the reason.

"So. Uh. Are you going to fix this?" said Lan Fan, wiggling the three automail fingers that still responded.

"What do you take me for, some third-rate chopshop?" Winry said. "Last time was a total rush job, I'm not putting the Rockbell name on anything that breaks so fast. Take your shirt off?"

What? "I think I have a- dialect issue."

"With which part?" Winry said.

"You want me to remove my clothing?"

"Well, yeah, I need to check the damage. See what we're working with, if the breaks were an issue with the prosthesis or you fucked up your ports somehow."

Lan Fan let Winry technobabble her through taking her shirt off, testing her arm's integrity, and the fleeting moment of panic when the prosthesis came off and her senses had to adjust. Lan Fan's Amestrian education had been heavy on combat, politics, and field medicine, not on the kind of things people made small talk about, so she'd resigned herself to glaring at people rather than trying to piece together friendly gibberish. She knew maybe one word of every five Winry used, but Winry didn't expect conversation, just a sympathetic nod every few minutes. The difference was almost refreshing.

"Alright!" Winry said, covering Lan Fan's port. "The design! Now, the first arm I made you was almost passable, if you consider the time crunch-"

"It was perfectly good," Lan Fan said. "You patterned it after my armor. You integrated the blade I wanted."

"Yeah, one knife, real impressive. You know how many weapons I could hide in a real model?"

Somehow, Lan Fan had never considered that. "Just concealed knives, or are projectiles possible?"

"Lan Fan, there are _so many ways_ to kick ass with automail. This girl in Rush Valley, she's a bilateral AK- both her legs are gone above the knee," Winry explained, "and you know what she's got in her kneecaps?"

"Guns?"

Winry's grin had the look Ed got right before he transmuted something. "Better. _Cannons."_

Lan Fan was in the hands of a genius.

**Author's Note:**

> title is, of course, from "Greased Lightning"


End file.
